Many mobile devices, such as cellular phones and tablets, include cameras to obtain images of scenes. Such mobile devices are convenient for acquiring images since they are frequently used for other communications, the image quality is sufficient for many purposes, and the acquired image can typically be shared with others in an efficient manner. The three dimensional quality of the scene is apparent to the viewer of the image, while only two dimensional image content is actually captured.
Other mobile devices, such as cellular phones and tablets, with a pair of imaging devices are capable of obtaining images of the same general scene from slightly different viewpoints. The acquired pair of images obtained from the pair of imaging devices of generally the same scene may be processed to extract three dimensional content of the image. Determining the three dimensional content is typically done by using active techniques, passive techniques, single view techniques, multiple view techniques, single pair of images based techniques, multiple pairs of images based techniques, geometric techniques, photometric techniques, etc. In some cases, object motion is used to for processing the three dimensional content. The resulting three dimensional image may then be displayed on the display of the mobile device for the viewer. This is especially suitable for mobile devices that include a three dimensional display.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.